No Name Yet
by IndigoHeart
Summary: Irma's thoughts and feelings about Will and what it leads to. First story. Rated T for safety but it could have been a K
1. Chapter 1

I do not own W.I.T.C.H.

This is my first story so I hope you'll like it.

**Chapter 1**

"Bye Irma see ya tomorrow!" Will shouted as she and her mom drove off.

"Yeah, see ya..." Irma mumbled and started walking home. It was difficult in school. Since Taranee could read their minds Irma had a hard time not to think about a certain red-head. How her eyes would twinkle when she was happy, how her hair moved in the wind...

´Stop it brain! I shouldn't think of her like that. She's a friend, nothing more, only a friend... Besides , she's straight and she's dating Matt.´

Irma opened her door and walked in. As she put her backpack down she thought: ´But I sure wish she wasn't...´

-------

The next day Irma woke up by the beeping sound of her cellphone. Or at least she thought it was the next morning, but when she looked at her alarm-clock it flashed 11:36 in red numbers. Grumbling she reached over towards her cellphone and flipped it open.

"What?!"

"_Irma you have to get here ASAP,_" she heard Hay Lin's voice say. "_There's some giant bat-thingy attacking the school!_

" Now? Can't it wait until morning?"

"_Irma!_"

"Fine, I'm coming! Geez..."

-------

Soo... You like it this far? Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Irma arrived at the school the other girls where already there. Just like Hay Lin had said, they where battling a large bat-looking creature. It was about as big as a horse with leather like wings, twice as long as the body.

"What is that ting?!"Irma shouted.

"We don't know!" Cornelia answered. "Will, hurry up and make her transform."

"Guardians un..."

But just as Will held up the heart the bat launched forward, grabbed it and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Ahh!" all girls shouted as the turned back to normal, and fell to the ground.

"Well, that didn't go so well...

"Irma just...shut up."

-------

The next morning the gang where sitting in the Silver Dragon, explaining what happened.

"Hmm", Yan Lin pondered. "I do not know what that is, I'm afraid."

She thought for a moment.

"But maybe I have something that can help us."

She got up and walked out of the room. The girls exchanged confused looks before following. After climbing several stairs they got up to the attic.

"This is the book of magical creatures. All of the creatures guardians of all time has met is in this book."

"But we've never written in this."

"No it does that itself", Yan Lin replied. "Now lets see..."

-------

Next chappie finished! Review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Yan Lin opened the book and told them to describe the creature. After a few seconds an image appeared.

"That's it!", Hay Lin said.

Suddenly a female voice started speaking.

"Feleeners.

Habitat: The cliffs on the western side of Khuyna, a world on the far side of the universe.

Size:They can be all from as small as a rat, to larger then an elephant.

Other then that the only other thing we know about them is that they, like crows, decorate their nests to attract females. But instead of shiny things they use magical objects."

The Fleener dissapeared with a 'fizzt'. They stood in silence until Hay lin asked:

"So... How do we get there without the Heart?"

"I wish there was a way to contact Elyon", Cornelia sighed. "She could get us to Kha... Ky ...the crature's home."

"Khuyna", Yan Lin corrected." And now you better hurry, unless you want to miss your math test."

Everybody groned exept for Taranee who gasped, grabbed her backpack and was out on the street in less than ten seconds.

"Wohoo", Irma mumbled as she and the others followed in a more normal speed.

The day continued like any other day. Martin hitting on Irma, Irma ignoring him. Will complaining on various teachers, Cornelia missing Caleb, so on. They tried to come up with a solution for the 'no heart' problem but so far they han nothing. They continued thinking though the whole day until they where sitting in the Silver Dragon with blank faces.

"Ugh!" Cornelia cried. "I can't take this anymore. I'm sorry but I really need to go home now."

"Cornelia is right", Will said. "It's getting late, maybe we should all just sleep on it."

Everybody got up and prepered to leave. But before Irma could walk out the door Hay Lin grabbed her and wispered:

"I need to talk to you about Will."

AN:

Sorry about the long wait. =(

Tell me what you think about my story. It's my first one so I need you to tell me what can be improved.


End file.
